russelfandomcom-20200213-history
APO Tanghali Na!
APO Tanghali Na! is a noontime musical variety show in the Philippines produced and broadcast by IBC. The show broadcasts from the Live Studio 3 of IBC at Broadcast City in Quezon City. The show broadcasts from Live Studio 3 pf IBC at Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The show airs weekdays at 12:15pm to 3:15pm and Saturdays at 12:00nn to 3:00pm, and is mainly presented by APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo). The show is also co-hosted by Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Arnell Ignacio, Kaye Abad, Ramon Bautista and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete. The show premiered on January 25, 2014, and aired live weekdays and Saturdays replacing its top-rated predecessor, Lunch Break. The show is also broadcast worldwide through Global IBC..APO Tanghali Na! holds the record of being the longest-running noontime musical variety show on air in the history of local Philippine television Since October 2015, it is the second live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture, after Hey it's Fans Day! and it is the ninth noontime show of IBC after Noontime Showtime (1987-1988), Kalatog sa Trese (1988–1989), Chopsuey Espesyal (1998-1999), Alas Dose sa Trese (1999-2000), Lunch Break (2000-2003, revived from 2010-2014), It's Chowtime! (2003-2005) and Chowtime Na! (2005-2006),. Cast 'Main hosts (APO Hiking Society)' * Danny Javier (January 25, 2014-present) * Jim Paredes (January 25, 2014-present) * Boboy Garovillo (January 25, 2014-present) 'Co-hosts' * Gladys Reyes (September 26, 2015-present) * Jenine Desiderio (September 26, 2015-present) * Antoinette Taus (January 25, 2014-present) * Arnell Ignacio (January 25, 2014-present) * Kaye Abad (September 26, 2015-present) * Ramon Bautista (January 25, 2014-present) * Niño Muhlach (January 25, 2014-present) * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete (January 25, 2014-present) 'Featuring' *APO Hot Stuff ("Dancers") (January 25, 2014-present) *Joy Cancio (Choreographer) (January 25, 2014-present) *DJ Ace Ramos (January 25, 2014-present) *SexBomb Girls (January 25, 2016-present) 'Former co-hosts' *Rica Peralejo (January 25, 2014-September 26, 2015) * Bela Padilla (January 25, 2014-September 25, 2015) * Alfred Vargas (January 25, 2014-September 25, 2015) * Bianca Manalo (January 25, 2014-July 31, 2015) Production staff * Director: Danny Caparas * Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge Of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Executive Producers: Rizza G. Ebriega, Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Writer: Enrico Santos and Cecille Matutina * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi About the show It formed as the result of the former noontime show 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila from 1995 to 1998 on ABS-CBN, when the comeback of APO Hiking Society transfer to IBC . Beginning in January 18 of the same year, with APO Tanghali Na! studios of IBC in Broadcast City to the traditional studio, Studio 3, in which has a reputation of a large capacity, and more technological capabilities for the new set represents their plan to fill the show with big surprises. APO Tanghali Na! is a product of the very best that IBC can offer the noontime viewing slot. This means that we get a double treat: the best of APO Tanghali Na! plus all the excitement, fun, surprises and magic of a brand new show. Month-long promotions (from December 2013 to January 2014) were made by coming up with the return of APO for the noontime show of IBC as the catchy advertisements, Magbabalik Na, nAPO, nasa IBC!. APO Tanghali Na! is the noontime variety show of IBC, whose effort to dethrone it with Noontime Showtime (1987-1988), Kalatog sa Trese (1988–1989), Chopsuey Espesyal (1998-1999), Alas Dose sa Trese (1999-2000), Lunch Break (2000-2003, 2010-2014) and Chowtime Na! (2003-2006) had failed. The show made its premiere telecast on January 25, 2014 at 12:00 nn, replacing former noontime program Lunch Break and coincide with the return of APO Hiking Society as the host who marks their homecoming of sorts for IBC, where they bannered the former game show Islands Gamemasters from 1990 to 1992 before leading the network for Sa Linggo nAPO Sila (ABS-CBN). Joining them as their female co-host are Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla and Bianca Manalo with Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete. Danny Caparas as director. Most of the new show's staff and dancers came from its displaced predecessor. Daily noontime viewing also need not be messy and slapstick the APO provides their own brand of comedy and wit without resorting to pie-throwing and woman-chasing. Daily noontime viewing also need not be funny at the expenses of others. So APO Tanghali Na! maintains the policy of respecting the contestants, candidates and all its talent searches contests and competition. Every weekday is big on songs, dances and exciting game portions, green jokes and contests. Also announced, the dancers will be choreographed by Joy Cancio, manager of the SexBomb Girls of Eat Bulaga! and in-house dancers called APO Hot Stuff. The show begin with an extravagant opening sequence with APO Hiking Society singing and dancing to their hit songs ever produced at the same time, and each host sung their own popular OPM song sung by himself. Among the most popular segments are Doo Bidoo Bidoo which is inspired of Doo Bidoo by APO Hiking Society, a game portion for ten random audience members that dance cheerfully to the song of the day are selected to join. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Doo Bidoo" and "Bidoo". If a contestant makes a mistake, they are out of the game and receives a consolation prize. This is a last person standing game, with the person who lasts the longest winning. Barangay APO, a segment where Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete goes on live remote telecast on a selected barangay and gives out a lot of prizes in cash and kind. Pera o Para debuted on TV as the show's highlight game portion. The engaging elimination round and the suspense-filled jackpot round won the hearts of most televiewers. APO Tanghali Na! reign the number 1 spot in the noontime slot nationwide landing as the number 1 most-watched program of IBC, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide as a competitor of It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. Manalo left the show on July 31, 2015 to star in the children's daytime TV series produced by IBC and Viva Television entitled Bagets Kids. And also, Peralejo was left and Bela Padilla left the show on September 25, 2015 by return to ABS-CBN as she star in FPJ's Ang Probinsyano starring Coco Martin. On September 26, 2015, Gladys Reyes prompted as one of the co-hosts, along with singer-actress Jenine Desiderio (a mother of the teen star Janerlla Salvador). Arnell Ignacio, Kaye Abad and Niño Muhlach were added as their co-hosts. In January 18, 2016, it launched Magandang Miss Univers''e, a beauty pageant segment for girls aged 18–28 years old within the three female conestants participate in the talent and question and answer portions hosted by APO Hiking Society. On January 25, 2016, ''APO Tanghali Na! celebrated its second year on Philippine TV. Because of its immense popularity, Pera o Para was made into a movie version Pera o Para (Not da TV) by IBC Films in January 27, 2016, with the whole APO Tanghali Na! cast included. On April 18, 2016, the program was extended until 3:15pm. Segments APO Tanghali Na! has developed numerous segments, which include beauty pageants, talent contests, quiz shows, interactive games, comedy sketches, and other concepts. Opening numbers Currently at the start of every show as the daily episode of APO Tanghali Na! featuring APO Hiking Society, the show begins as disc jockey DJ Ace Ramos Macanaya begins playing the introduction and theme music. The entire studio audience and the APO Hot Stuff dance along. Finally, APO Hiking Society enter the studio from the back-center set door that lifts up in the air, welcomes the audience and viewers, and sings the theme song along with the audience. Danny, Jim and Boboy welcomes the audience at the studio to joined by Gladys, Jenine and Antoinette with Arnell, Kaye, Ramon, Niño and Brod Pete. During the opening number * APO Tanghali Na! * Doo Bidoo * Heto Na * Blue Jeans * Lumang Tugtugin * Princesa * I Swing Mo No Boypren * Nananana * Salawikain * Bawat Bata * American Junk Current 'Bawat Bata' Each day, two children battle for the title of Bawat Bata by solving math questions. The four daily winners then face-off in the weekly finals held on Fridays in order to become that week's grand winner and large cash prize. Bawat Bata was pioneered by APO Hiking Society after his hit novelty song of the same name. *'Host': *APO Hiking Society *Gladys Reyes *Niño Muhlach 'Doo Bidoo Bidoo' Ten random audience members that dance cheerfully to the song of the day are selected to join Doo Bidoo. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Doo Bidoo" and "Bidoo". The host moves the microphone back and forth among the contestants for them to respond either "Doo Bidoo" or "Diboo," depending on the order. If a contestant makes a mistake, they are out of the game and receives a consolation prize. This is a last person standing game, with the person who lasts the longest winning. Doo Bidoo ''was pioneered by APO Hiking Society after his hit novelty song of the same name. *'Hosts': *APO Hiking Society *Antoinette Taus *Jenine Desiderio *Kaye Abad *Isko Salvador as Brod Pete 'Magandang Miss Universe' Launching on January 18, 2016 and presented from Monday, Wednesday and Friday, a pageant contest for beautiful girls where the three female conestants ranging from 18–25 years old battle out showing off their lives, and talents in pageant-style while answering the question of the day. The criteria used are 50% for beauty, 25% for personality, and 25% for audience impact. The contestant with the highest score for that day wins ₱10,000 and will advanced to the weekly finals where the winner of that Saturday will advance to the monthly finals. The runners-up win ₱5,000. In the monthly finals, the rules and criteria are the same except one question will be asked by a celebrity panel of judges, and one bonus question by the hosts. All of the prizes and consolation prizes were sponsored by YSA botanica 2 in 1 skin soap with kojic acid. With six competitors in the monthly finals, the winner(s) will win ₱30,000 and advance to the grand finals for a chance to win ₱1,000,000, and IBC Talent Center contract, and a brand new car sponsored by BNY jeans, the one who will win the car must get the highest text votes on the grand finals and one texter will have a chance to win P50,000 via electronic raffle. *APO Hiking Society *Antoinette Taus '''Pangulo Ko 'To!' Launching on September 26, 2016, and played from Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, featuring contestants ranging from 25–40 years old. Contestants are the parody about the President of the Philippines. Barangay APO Presented from Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, where Ramon Bautista and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete goes on live remote telecast on a selected barangay and gives out a lot of prizes in cash and kind. For it to qualify, it must be well-organized, clean and well-behaved. Everyday a barangay is added to the list of "qualified" barangays, eventually summing up to more or less 20 barangays for the month. Otherwise, just one violation of the said requirements means the disqualification of that barangay. After each month, the hosts choose three barangays who will win a special prize based on their rank, with the no.1 barangay winning the grand prize and the title of being a Barangay APO. This is a way of gratitude by the hosts for all barangays to follow, the winner being the best example of a well-disciplined community. *Ramon Bautista *Isko Salvador as Brod Pete Bigtime APO Love songs before ''Bigtime APO'' * Yakap sa Dilim * O Giliw Ko * Kabilugan ng Buwan * Awit ng Barkada * Ewan * Hanggang May Pag-ibig * Bakit Ang Babae * Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba * Kaibigan * Tuyo Na'ng Damdamin * Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada * Paano * Kumot at Unan * Batang-bata Ka Pa Six contestants selected earlier through themed auditions compete in pairs in rounds of Bigtime APO. The game will voice out stories from the garbage collector, laundress, security guards, students, teachers, salesman and more. The program reflect to the stories of each players with APO Hiking Society. The objective of the game is that each pair shall race up to 2 points through Kantanong. The in-house keyboardist plays a portion of a song, and the first person to name the song (Titulado), sing the song (Sing It), or guess the song's singer (Sing no-to). In round two, the three remaining players will each get PhP 5,000 and will move on to the second round where they will go to a knock out question. The winner advances to the jackpot round, Pera o Para. One female co-host for this day * Monday and Wednesday: Gladys Reyes * Tuesday: Kaye Abad * Thursday and Saturday: Jenine Desiderio * Friday: Antoinette Taus * Along with: Arnell Ignacio Pera O Para Every Monday to Saturday, Pera O Pera conducted as one of the most popular segments of the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. An exciting novelty game where 30 contestants (donned in the required costume or motif for the day) are asked a multiple choice-type of question. The contestants stand behind the letter corresponding to their answer. Contestants standing on the wrong answer are automatically eliminated. A lone winner makes it through the bonus round where he is asked to choose one bayong from the bayongs marked "A", "P", or "O". The bayong chosen is presumed to carry the showcase for the day (can be anywhere from an appliance showcase to a tour trip or even cash). The hosts try to "buy back" the bayong from the contestant by bidding cash. If two people remain in the game and both choose the correct answer, the first person to arrive at his/her choice is declared the winner. The winner of the elimination round then moves on to the jackpot round where he or she begins by choosing one of three para''s marked A, P, or O (for the show's title). Each bayong contain a concealed piece of cardboard on which is written what the contestant in playing for. There is a bargaining session when the host APO Hiking Society would offer cash (pera) in exchange for the contestant abandoning the prize hidden in the para. After each offer, they lead the crowd in asking "Pera O Para?" and the contestant declares his or her choice. The number of bargaining sessions vary from day to day, depending on the mood/emotional status of both the host and the contestant. The prizes in the bayong would range from nothing, to 1 million pesos, a house and lot, a living room showcase, an entertainment showcase, to fruits and vegetables (like one watermelon). In its early days, the prize that was inside the chosen bayong was revealed to the audience during the sessions. Sometimes family members went to TV inside the cafeteria at the Live Studio 3 of IBC in Broadcast City to see what the prize was, then try to influence the crowd to beg for the contestant to take whatever was in the bayong. After this was discovered the TV was switched off during the round. Later the prize was not revealed to anyone until it was actually opened. 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until only one remains. The most popular type of question involved the scientific names of plants and animals, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. *APO Hiking Society *Gladys Reyes *Jenine Desiderio *Antoinette Taus *Arnell Ignacio *Kaye Abad *Ramon Bautista *Niño Muhlach *Isko Salvador as Brod Pete '''PaskonAPO (for December only)' PaskonAPO is a segment in which children can SMS their wishes for the upcoming Christmas holiday. It also features the child's heartwarming fun and games. Some of the prizes given on the segment are the Noche Buena package, presents, gift items and groceries for the whole family. During the opening number *''PaskonAPO'' *''Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko'' *''12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas'' *''Himig ng Pasko'' *''Paskong Walang Pera'' *''Lata Ang Aming Tambol'' *''Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas'' *''Pasko Na Sa Mundo'' *''Panahon ng Pag-ibig'' *''Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon!'' *''Pasko Na'' *''Ang Pasko'' 'Former' Cash o Bukas (January 25, 2014-January 15, 2016) In the Cash o Bukas segment, the contestant gets to play for three jackpot prizes. 10 trays are available for the player to select, while the player only selects three to play with. Next, the player must choose only one tray. The player gets continuing deals offered until the player takes the offer, or keeps playing to open the tray. The prizes offered in the game follows: Surf, Vaseline, Knorr, among others. 'Gandang Pulis (January 25-May 31, 2014, January 19-May 30, 2015, January 18-June 3, 2016)' A talent contest featuring a man who professionally became a policeman for the police officers about the members of Philippine National Police (PNP), he will be won Php 20,000 for the weekly finals. 'That's My Girlmate (June 2-October 4, 2014, June 1-October 3, 2015)' It is a beauty pageant and a talent competition for young and teenager girls ranging from 13–19 years old who are beautiful, talented, and pretty. The segment provides the winner a chance to hone his talent and skills with free training, educational scholarship, and high school opportunities. 'Todo Boys (October 5, 2015-January 16, 2016)' Presented from Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday a talent contest for indigent youth and unemployed young adults for boys. The segment provides the winner a chance to hone his talent and skills with free training, educational scholarship, and job employment opportunities. 'Sinong Daddy Ko? (June 6-September 24, 2016)' Three contestants aged 13 to 16 years old compete in a quiz bee type questions in different categories, every correct answer is equivalent to P 1,000. The player who gets the three correct answers wins the game and will be given a medal. The players are accompanied by their parents to support them. The daily winner will comeback the next day to defend her title. If the defending champion successfully defend her title 10 days straight, she will be added to the Honor Roll. 'APO Tanghali Na! Lenten Specials' APO Tanghali Na! is preempted on Holy Week and instead airing drama specials on Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday. A tradition of presenting a Lenten offerings starring the hosts and also featuring guest actors. Ratings APO Tanghali Na!'s pilot on January 25, 2014 scored a 17.6% rating, or 10 points, according to data from Kantar Media Philippines. The rival noontime shows are It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! retained the top spot garnered with 14.5% and 10.3%% audience share achieved the phenomenal ratings game. At the same time, it gained notoriety because of Doo Bidoo Bidoo, a game portion for ten random audience members that dance cheerfully to the song of the day are selected to join. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Doo Bidoo" and "Bidoo". If a contestant makes a mistake, they are out of the game and receives a consolation prize. This is a last person standing game, with the person who lasts the longest winning. The noontime show gained popularly because of its segment Pera O Para, a game of chance where at stake was either a cash prize of P1,000,000 or a showcase chosen by the contestants (e.g. entertainment showcase, living room showcase, livelihood showcase, etc.) which were hidden in either 3 "bayongs" (rattan bags) marked as A, P or O. Other popular segments included Bawat Bata, Gandang Pulis, Barangay APO and Bigtime APO. Special episodes 'Tours' * Roxas City (March 22, 2014) * Iloilo City (January 17, 2015) * Quirino Grandstand in Rizal Park, Manila (February 21, 2015) Awards and Nominations * 2015 Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated See also * Pinoy viewers who watching IBC-13 this year * IBC-13 is a third giant * APO Tanghali Na!,’ IBC's Newest Noontime Show Premieres January 25 * IBC-13’s New Shows and Revamped Schedule to Watch This January 2014 * ‘APO Tanghali Na!’ premiere last January 25 beats 'It’s Showtime' and 'Eat Bulaga!' * Kantar Media National TV Ratings (Jan 25-26, 2014) - Vhong Navarro interview on 'Buzz Ng Bayan' is most-watched * IBC-13 Programming Schedule (January 27-February 2) * IBC FOR APO TANGHALI NA! * 'APO Tanghali Na!' Celebrating APO Hiking Society's 45th Birthday On Saturday * IBC-13 Launches Their New Show In The Fabulous Trade Launch Isang Bawat Channel 13 * “GRAND KAPINOY WEEKEND” SERVES UP MASSIVE THROWBACK TO IBC CLASSICS * FTT Year 2015 in Review: Television’s Best * APO Tanghali Na! Celebrates Year 2 This February 6 * 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila * Lunch Break * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External Links * Program Site * APO Tanghali Na! on Facebook * APO Tanghali Na! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine game shows